


I don't know what to do..

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epiode 3 with a twist. Or what would have happened if Castiel hadn't come when he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know what to do..

I can still see his tears.  
I can still hear him scream.  
I can still see his broken bones and bloody face.  
I can still see his eyes shining with fear and despair.  
I can still see him looking at me pleadingly, begging for  
forgiveness, begging to not be killed.  
And I.. I killed him.  
I broke his bones and laught at his tears,  
I smiled as his blood started to drip,  
I followed him when he tried to escape  
I haunted him and killed him with a hammer,  
I heard his bones break and saw him being redused to a bloody pulp   
I saw the life leaving his eyes  
And when Castiel finally came it was to late..he was gone,  
I was human again but I had his blood on my hands..and I..I don't know what to do.


End file.
